The invention relates to sequences comprising genes that encode polypeptides having or assisting in carbohydrate material degrading activity. The invention features the full-length coding sequence of the novel gene as well as the amino acid sequence of the full-length functional protein, and variants and fragments of the gene or the amino acid sequence. The invention also relates to methods for using these proteins in industrial processes. Also included in the invention are cells transformed with a polynucleotide according to the invention suitable for producing these proteins. Also the invention relates to the successful expression of the genes that encode polypeptides having carbohydrate material degrading activity in a host. The host may be any suitable host, for instance Aspergillus e.g. Aspergillus niger or Talaromyces, e.g. Talaromyces emersonii. 